Under the covers
by mende5525
Summary: She has something to prove, he doesn't mind because he knows...he's going to win.


A/N: I was in my Geography class and this idea popped in my head and I actually started laughing in front of everyone and embarrassed myself. Hope you guys like it!

Under The Covers

Why they had decided to sleep outside was anyone's guess. For one they had been partying too much for the simple fact that they were all bored and needed something to do. Two, someone had suggested they should have a campout and while everyone said no they ended up agreeing any way. Then three …well why not?

One girl however was having difficulties sleeping. The brunette girl looked around the camp ground and saw that everyone was asleep near the fire in a nice warm blanket they had grabbed out of their cabins, she had forgotten to grab hers and was freezing her ass off despite the fire. It wasn't like they had to sleep outside for a challenge; it was just because everyone had simply passed out.

She thought about possibly sharing a blanket with someone but everyone seemed to be paired up. Bridgette was snuggled up next to Geoff, Izzy was probably overly warm with Owen, Katie and Sadie were sleeping side by side and Gwen and Trent looked like the perfect couple sleeping together. Basically everyone was sound asleep and sharing blankets with someone else. Courtney finally just decided to go in her own cabin and fall asleep in an actual bed.

"Hey where you going?"

Courtney jumped when she heard Duncan's voice call out to her. She noticed had been sleeping alone but she didn't even consider asking him to share blankets with her, god only knew what that could lead to.

"I'm going to bed," she answered him in a whisper.

Duncan sat up all the way looking at her curiously. "Why?"

Courtney arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean why? I'm tired."

Duncan looked around the camp ground. "Yeah but everyone else is asleep out here."

"So what? It's not we have to, I just don't want to sleep on the cold ground." Courtney started walking away.

"Cold ground? Oh I get it you forgot your blanket didn't you?" chided Duncan.

Courtney stopped walking and turned around to him again. "I didn't forget it I just…I didn't feel like sleeping outside."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "I know you forgot it, you were so busy partying it must've slipped your mind."

Courtney scoffed. "Whatever, I wasn't acting nearly as bad as you."

Duncan shrugged, only because no one knew how to party as much as he did and he agreed with her. "Just go get your blanket and come back out here."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Even with my own blanket its still going to be cold, the only reason everyone else isn't cold is because their sharing covers with one another."

Duncan arched an eyebrow and grinned at her devilishly. "Well then me and you can always share covers."

Courtney's eye bulged and she gave him a disgusted look. "Ewe! Not in million years you pervert!"

"Oh c'mon you act as if it means something," argued Duncan. "You said so yourself the only reason people are cuddling with each other is so they can stay warm."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'm sure staying warm is not the only thing you have in mind."

Duncan smiled at her again causing her to shudder and start walking away again. "Everyone will think you're a bad sport," Duncan called after her.

She kept walking "I don't care." She really didn't care, if anything they should all consider what they were doing to be idiotic. So what if she wasn't joining in, it was better than sleeping next to Duncan.

"Ok fine be that way, don't think that I don't know what this is really about," Duncan said rolling back on his back and putting his arms behind his head and smiling knowing that he just baited her.

Courtney stopped walking and actually walked back towards him. "What's that suppose to mean? What could you possibly think this is really about?"

Duncan smiled and opened his eyes to look up at her. "Oh c'mon, it's not me that you're worried about. It's you you're worried about. You're worried that you won't be able to keep your hands off me."

Courtney's mouth dropped. "Are you seriously that egotistical? You think the only reason I'm refusing to sleep next to you is because I have hidden desires?'

Duncan shrugged and closed his eyes again. "Well of course, everyone knows it. And in the morning they're going to know it even more."

Courtney stood there awe struck by his narcissism. How was it that he always knew just the right thing to say to fire her up. "Alright then I'll have to prove you wrong."

Duncan pretended to be surprised but he already knew that she would try to prove something to him while ultimately giving in to his needs and wants. "Really?' he asked amused.

"Yeah really," said Courtney confidently. "I'm going to show you that not only do I have no sexual interest in you, but that you're not as irresistible as you think!" with that said she stomped off to retrieve her blanket. _'I'll show him, all show all of them!' _

Once Courtney had her blanket in hand she moved next to Duncan and they both spread out the covers. Courtney faced the fire so her front side would be warm and Duncan sleeping behind her would keep away the cold. What she didn't expect was Duncan wrapping his arms around her.

Duncan smiled when he felt her go stiff and nervous, that meant his plan was working.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Courtney asked in a nervous tone.

Duncan tucked his chin in the crook of her neck causing electricity to wash over her. "I'm keeping you warm. If you really aren't attracted to me then this should be no big deal right?"

Duncan tightened his grip on making Courtney gasp slightly. She had never been cuddled before and had trouble keeping her whole purpose for sleeping next to him in mind. Finally she found her voice. "Why don't you just admit that it's you who can't keep your hands off me?" she could feel him smile against her neck.

"Oh now who's being egotistical?"

She only huffed in response.

Duncan moved closer to her ear feeling her whole body shiver with excitement. "I never said I wasn't attracted to you princess," he whispered in her ear. "I very much can't keep my hands off you."

Courtney's entire mind went blank and she suddenly realized she'd made a huge mistake.

"So why don't you just admit that you feel the same way," Duncan breathed against her neck.

Courtney shook her head and brushed him away. "If this is some attempt to seduce me than don't bother. You couldn't possibly know what a woman wants."

Duncan smiled evilly to himself before he started to gently kiss her neck. Blood rushed to Courtney's face and she had to move her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping too loud. "That sounds like a challenge." Duncan said in a deep voice.

Courtney grabbed a fistful of covers and pulled them over hr body and closed her eyes. "Just go to sleep Duncan."

Duncan took a deep breath before replying, "Alright you can try to ignore me but I'll doubt you'll be able to."

Courtney squeezed her eyes tighter. "Anything you do I can totally handle."

She could hear Duncan chuckling behind her and she immediately grew nervous, but she hands to stand strong and shatter his ego before she broke. Truth of the matter was she was very attracted to him, but there was no way in hell she was going to let him know he was right.

Duncan started by breathing in her ear. The feather light feeling sped up Courtney's heart rate but kept her face placid and her eyes closed, she wasn't about to give up now. Duncan suddenly began to roam her body with his hands. Her skin started to tingle and before she could stop herself she began to shake in the places he was passing over. She knew Duncan could feel it too and was probably smiling smugly to himself thinking that he was winning but he wasn't even close, Courtney was stubborn. Against her will her eyes popped open when Duncan not only started kissing her neck but sucking and biting it tenderly. That area was defiantly sensitive and Courtney's mind clouded and her eyes went hazy with pleasure. She bit her bottom lip hard suppressing a moan.

Duncan started getting frustrated. He knew he was turning her on but she still wasn't really coming through, he needed a moan, a god solid involuntary moan. He saw her trying to prevent it and he was going to make sure he brought it out of her. He knew what he was doing was risky and was probably going to cost him his balls but he was stubborn too.

Courtney began to relax feeling Duncan back off, she smiled to herself victoriously until she realized where his hands were going. This time when grasped over this area she actually did what sounded like a combination of a moan, yelp, and gasp.

"Well princess…are you still cold or just excited?"

Courtney knew she might as well been caught red handed. when he had grabbed her boobs she had let out one hell of moan/gasp/yelp and she might as well been saying to the entire camp 'I want to do Duncan.' She got mad and decided she would make his balls pay for that by giving them a good twist and a half. Courtney reached down and was about to turn so hard to make them fall off when she suddenly noticed something weird.

Duncan had been having so much fun and thought himself victorious when Courtney had made that sound. He knew what was coming next which was a kick in the balls but he jumped when he realized she had reached down with her hand.

Both Courtney and Duncan remained frozen in complete shock, embarrassment, and aroused.

Finally Courtney cleared her throat and forced out the words. "Duncan…please tell me that's your pocket knife."

A/N: I know this was borderline mature so sorry if it offended you, but I thought it was funny, please review but no flames!


End file.
